The intent of this project is to evaluate clinically, a new dental amalgam alloy. This alloy was developed by the Department of Material Sciences at the University of Virginia. One of the major shortcomings of amalgam alloys, currently in use by the dental profession, is its susceptability to corrosion in the oral environment. Corrosion weakens the alloy and leads to deterioration along the margins of the restoration. Within relatively few years, many amalgam restorations need to be replaced. The new alloy according to laboratory tests, is corrosion resistant. The goal of this project is to determine whether or not this alloy is also corrosion resistant when placed in the mouth. It is also necessary to determine whether this new alloy meets all the other requirements such as strength, lack of leakage, expansion and working properties. Laboratory tests are in progress to study and evaluate the physical properties of the new alloy as compared with conventional alloys. Also, amalgam restorations are being placed in teeth of human subjects using both the new alloy and one of the alloys certified by the American Dental Association. The patients will be asked to return periodically over a three-year period for examination and evaluation of the restorations placed under this project.